project_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Sam Main Information TO BE ADDED Appearance A canine with a brown and white speckled pelt that is of medium length and quite dense. He has a rather deep chest and strong legs that are perfect for travelling in densely compact forests at high speeds. He has quite a lot of feathering along him such as on his legs, ears and his tail which holds a lot of plumage. He has a dark amber eyes that are large and ovalular in shape. Personality This dog doesn't care about much about what your opinion is about him and is generally respectful to those around him but isn't afraid to call you out your bull-shit in sarcastic remarks. He in general is a pretty average dog that isn't special physically in any regards although would be called a sociopath as he carries many traits similar. He has proven to be quite superficial charming towards animal such as taking prey from tired hunters that have just returned from a hunting patrol and bringing it towards the prey-pile so they could rest. This is usually only shown when he desires something that another person has and such, while this charming behaviour is only shown on the surface of his personality. He is far from stupid in any shape or form and is able to tell when another animal is lying from afar rather quickly and depending on what the lie is he might call them out on it or see how they maintain this lie. The only reason he is so easily able to tell this is assumed by himself also being quite the pathological liar himself. He shows little guilt or shame if someone is to call himself out on it as he often shrugs it off. So, what if he lies. Everyone does. He might do it a little more frequently then you but what are you gonna do? Kill him? Lock him up? He wouldn't care, it wouldn't stop him from doing it again if you did do so. He does follow and listen to the laws and orders Chester gives and sets for the pack as he is quite loyal despite what others might say about him. He does spend most of his days out on hunting patrols as a result due to his strong need for some sort of mental stimulation but in the end isn't a that bad of a guy. He has been known to use fowl language quite frequently and has a past in falconry and hunting as he was close to a stunted Peregrine Falcon called "Sniper". He also has a British accent. History TO BE ADDED Relationships * Trivia *Sam is both a hunter and a mentor however currently does not have a apprentice at the moment *Sam is based off of Sullivan from Satellite City that is played by the creator of the show himself. Sam Fennah. * Quotes * "As brilliant and smooth as that compliment was towards me, and trust me it was, but I'll pass on your offer." * ”Blimey, ain’t that a big catch, you got. You look quite exhausted from catching this, why don’t you go take a rest down in the hunters den and I’ll take this back for ya’ alright?” * "Shame, your pups died, but you'll make more anyways so it isn't much of a loss really. Anyways, I left my bone in here somewhere and I don't remember we're it is exactly and- What? Oh, apologises for speaking the truth. I didn't mean to make you cry." Category:Dog Pack Category:Characters Category:Sol's Characters Category:Plot Category:Strays Category:Dogs Category:French Spaniel Category:Hunter Category:Mentor